This study is a Phase III, open label, multi-center continuation study to assess the safety of 4-24mg of sertindole administered orally once daily for up to 2 years in as many as 800 psychiatric inpatients and outpatients with schizophrenia, schizoaffective disorder, or delusional disorder, either males or females, of any race, ages 18-75 years.